


strawberry sweater fleece

by currentlypissing



Category: Eternally - TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Music Video), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Noona Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: It all started with the hair.But that’s no surprise, really; a lot of these things between the two started off simply enough, little things here and there that sparked an interest in either of the two.Though, admittedly, it was a bit strange when Yeonjun had initially approached him.“Soobinie,” Yeonjun started, ears as pink as the pretty hair that fell down past them. “..could you call me ‘noona’ instead?”_____AKA: Yeonjun Maybe Has Developed A Little Bit Of A Noona Kink
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	strawberry sweater fleece

**Author's Note:**

> title is based off of a lyric from a mostly unrelated song, i just thought of yeonjuns hair bc pink and also hes wearing a cropped sweater in this 
> 
> it slaps tho so give it a listen anyways ahaha: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0e_0GhWn8vQ (1997 DIANA - Brockhampton)

It all started with the hair. 

But that’s no surprise, really; a lot of these things between the two started off simply enough, little things here and there that sparked an interest in either of the two.

Though, admittedly, it was a bit strange when Yeonjun had initially approached him.

“Soobinie,” Yeonjun started, ears as pink as the pretty hair that fell down past them. “..could you call me ‘noona’ instead?”

 _Oh._ “Oh.” Came Soobin’s reply, choked out a little more awkwardly than he had intended. Yeonjun went a little redder and tipped his head the opposite way. 

“Ah, sorry. You don’t have to! I know it’s a little… strange.” A shift in his posture. He’s clearly pretty nervous, a feat that wasn’t commonplace for Yeonjun. “It’s just.. when you were all calling me by ‘noona’ earlier, it felt.. um. It felt.. nice?”

“Okay.” Came Soobin’s answer, simple, sincere, and with a tiny smile. “Alright. Anything you want, Yeonjun-noona.” 

Soobin took the other’s red face into his hands, cupping it with a gentleness that may have been just a little unnecessary, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

And they kept on kissing, fiery and deep as they made their way into Yeonjun’s bedroom, pushing shut and clicking the lock on the door behind them. Soobin wasted no time pressing Yeonjun back into said door, rattling the wooden frame of the artwork Yeonjun had hung up on the wall nearest it. Cool fingertips slid up the top Yeonjun had on – a loose, cropped top (which wasn’t so shocking anymore; it seemed to be a signature look for their newest album, much to Soobin’s simultaneous satisfaction and dismay.) that exposed the lower part of his stomach – and against the skin beneath the fabric. He used his thumb and forefinger to pinch a hardened nipple and roll it between his fingertips, causing the pink haired male to whine into their open-mouthed kiss, pushing his hips forward and into Soobin’s. He pulled back from the kiss. 

“Wow,” He hummed, repeating the action. “I knew Yeonjun-noona was sensitive, but I had no idea you were _this_ sensitive. How cute,” Soobin cooed, overly sweet, as another desperate sound escaped the other’s kiss-swollen lips. 

“Binnie,” Came the other’s voice, already sounding so fucked-out despite still being fully-clothed. “Mmmh, don’t tease,” though, it seemed to be more of a plea than a command. 

Soobin smirked but tugged the other’s top off despite himself. His lips connected to the skin beneath the other’s collar, sure not to leave any dark marks anywhere they’d be seen. The downfalls of being an idol, he supposed, but didn’t harbor any real grudges (or even reminisce about it, really, once the thought had passed his mind.) His hands, no longer occupied with working the other’s top off, were right back to kneading at the other’s bare chest. Soobin noted there was a little more there to grab than he’d really ever noticed before, but he supposed he also really hadn’t thought much about _grabbing_ anything there – not since Yeonjun had asked Soobin to call him “noona” in the bedroom.

Oh. Something about that was.. strangely, kind of hot?

Soobin tried not to dwell too much on the situation, brain far too preoccupied with working what was left of Yeonjun’s clothes off, along with his own. Yeonjun all but dragged Soobin toward the bed, eagerness clear.

Yeonjun discarded his boxers en route. Soobin was pleased (though, not exactly surprised) that Yeonjun was already straining hard by the time they’d both gotten onto the bed, precome already smeared from his tip onto the skin of his stomach. 

“Pretty.” Hummed Soobin, using his thumbs to massage small circles into exposed hipbones. “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already dripping wet for me.” 

Yeonjun whined as Soobin’s long, slender fingers were wrapping around his length, giving it a slow stroke. “So pretty and pink, too.” He mused, reaching over to the other’s bedside table to retrieve the lube; exactly where they’d left it from earlier. 

“You want me to fuck you? Get you nice and opened up with my fingers so I can use that pretty little hole of yours?” 

Soobin didn’t talk like this very often. It’d been a while since Soobin had been the one in this position, but Soobin was by no mean opposed – especially not when Yeonjun was reacting so, so prettily.

Yeonjun nodded. “Please, Soobinnie,” Came his voice, breathy and low. “Want you to fuck your noona.” His last few words came out a little awkward, but neither of the two seemed to notice or care. Soobin was spreading the lube carefully around his fingers before slipping a finger in, then another past the first, slowly working the muscle open. 

It took a little more time with Yeonjun; both because Yeonjun wasn’t used to it, and because Soobin just so happened to be… ehm, EXTREMELY well-endowed. Neither of the pair seemed to mind, though, especially not once they were finished. 

Eventually, Soobin had worked the other open enough; at least, open enough for Yeonjun to be whining and begging to be filled with something more. Soobin didn’t protest, lubing himself up thoroughly and lining himself up.

Slowly, he pushed past the other’s entrance, pausing and giving the other plenty of time to adjust. His hands roamed over the expanse of skin between his chest and torso, now somewhat flushed pink from pleasure. It was.. so pretty.

“So pretty,” echoed Soobin, thumbing lightly at one of the other’s nipples once again. Yeonjun whined in reply, though Soobin wasn’t sure if it was due to his words or the touches to his sensitive chest. He assumed maybe it was a mix of both. He pushed a little further past the other’s entrance once he had adjusted, further and further until he was buried all the way to the hilt. Yeonjun’s face contorted, more from pleasure than from pain, and his knuckles turned white from gripping onto the bedspread below him.

Yeonjun’s hips twitched and he cupped Soobin’s face with one of his hands, his own blown-out eyes meeting up with the blue-haired boy’s own dark, lustful gaze. “Fuck me, Soobinie,” He began, tongue darting out to wet swollen lips. “Please. Need you to fill me up, need you to fill me up so good. So big for me, Soobinie. Please,”

It didn’t take much more than that, praise mixed with incoherent babbling enough for Soobin’s horny brain to go into overdrive as he fully pulled out, then thrust back in. Yeonjun’s hand moved from Soobin’s cheek to grip hard on the sinewy, barely-there muscles that lay below pale skin. He’s sure it’ll bruise in the morning, but couldn’t care enough to bother stopping. 

Soobin’s fucking into Yeonjun hard enough to shake the whole bed, springs beneath them whining and squeaking loud enough that he’s surprised they hadn’t had a noise complaint yet. Yeonjun’s crying out louder than Soobin’s heard him in a good long while, pink bangs stuck to his brow with sweat. Soobin’s hands are busying themselves once again, one thumbing at an abused nipple while the other lay next to his hyung (noona?)’s head, holding him up and allowing him to put his full weight into fucking Yeonjun.

“Making so many sweet sounds for me, baby. Sound so pretty.” Soobin’s breath was ragged; he wasn’t far from his peak, and he knew Yeonjun certainly wasn’t, either. “And with pretty little tits like this? It’s almost like you’re a girl.”

“But I bet you like that, huh? Get turned on when we tease you and call you mean names? So dirty.”

The hand on the other’s chest moved down, bony fingers wrapping around Yeonjun’s neglected cock. He’s pumping his wrist in rhythm with his downward thrusts, a bead of sweat dripping from his brow. 

Yeonjun’s coming before he even gets the chance to announce his oncoming orgasm, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the yelp he lets out. 

Soobin lets up, pulling out as not to overstimulate the other. Using his already spunk-covered hand, he finishes himself off over the other’s chest (he really couldn’t resist, especially not after calling them _tits_.. though, he’s sure Yeonjun doesn’t mind much.)

Looking around for something to clean up his now-sticky boyfriend, Soobin scoops up an old, dirty shirt from the floor to wipe him off, only met with a few whines of protest from Yeonjun. Soobin lay down next to him once they were mostly clean.

“…Well?” Soobin hummed, glancing to the blissed out male sprawled out beside him. “What’d you think of that?” 

“Eh,” He turned to the other, meekly shrugging his shoulders. “It was alright, I guess.” 

Then Yeonjun grinned, that shit-eating grin he gets when he teases the other. Soobin simply rolled his eyes and delivered a light smack to the other’s shoulder.


End file.
